Facing Up Series 04: Under Age
by Jaye Reid
Summary: A spate of vandalism leads Maggie to the local high school. The past continues to come back to her.


Under Age

By Jaye Reid

Commenced 23/07/1999

Completed 24/09/1999

Disclaimer:

Any names, places etc., that you recognise belong to Southern Star, Seven Network and their amazing array of talented script writers whose words we consume every episode. I write for my own pleasure and not for any financial gain or monetary reward. Obviously people or places that are completely unfamiliar, belong to me and my highly fertile imagination. THEY'RE MINE, ……..ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And as I have several stories under construction, you will need my permission to use them.

~*~

The Secondary College Principal lead Maggie along the hall. "I'll introduce you to one of the local youth workers. She works here a couple of days a week as the Student Counselor." He knocked and an office door and waited briefly for a reply.

"Come in." came the response from the other side of the door.

The Principal opened the door. A young woman sat at a desk, almost buried by files. She was busily transferring one pile of records to various boxes. Her long brown hair was tied loosely back in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a long sleeve purple T-shirt.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," she said brightly, "I'm having a bit of a clean up. Some of the students in these files have been gone for years. I half expect to find even mine here!"

"Kayla, this is Senior Sergeant Maggie Doyle. She is hopefully going to help us with some of these problem kids."

Kayla Darcy stopped what she was doing and looked up at Maggie and smiled. "Yes, … we have met before," she replied. "Hang on, and I will clear away some of this paperwork and I will find you somewhere to sit."

"Well, I'll leave you to it," the Principal replied.

"Yeah, ta Bruce," said Kayla as he left.

Maggie stood there more than a little surprised. It must have shown.

"Bet I'm the last person you expected to see here in _this_ job?" said Kayla with a grin as she moved some files into a couple of empty boxes.

"Well, to be honest," said Maggie, "yes I am. How long have you been doing this?"

"I graduated a year and a half ago, Degree in Social Welfare. I was lucky. I had a Student Counselor here myself that kept me on the straight and narrow. Grandma Lucy died from a heart attack when I was fifteen. Sharon, my counselor here, she and her family took me in until I finished school. I owe her so much. The trust fund came due when I turned eighteen so I decided to put it to good use and went to Uni."

"You came straight back here then?" asked Maggie sitting down on the chair that Kayla had just cleared for her.

"No, I did some work in Melbourne for a bit over six months. Worked with your guys down there in a couple of programs for street kids, trying to sort them out."

"And you don't have a problem…"

"What, with working with Police?" asked Kayla, "No, what's past is past. I learnt to deal with that a long time ago. I couldn't help who the family was that I was born into, but I did have a choice on how it shaped the rest of my life. I could have just followed their example or made something of myself. Me turning out as bad as Luke was never going to bring Mum back. So I am doing something to try and help kids like I once was. Hey even the Detective that was involved when Mum died, he and I catch up for a chat."

"Detective Hasham?" queried Maggie, she wasn't sure how many surprises she could handle in one day.

"Yeah," replied Kayla. "I ran into him in the city when I first went down to Uni. I was on placement somewhere. He came in looking for someone. It's ironic really, we got talking. I think he carried more baggage about Mum's death than I did. Anyway, he's sort of kept track of me since. It's sort of like he's adopted me I guess. He is _so_ protective. Checks in every couple of months to see how I'm going. I think it makes him feel better to know I'm okay and doing well. Helps relieve any guilt for him to know I didn't end up being a crim. too."

Maggie felt like she wanted to walk out and come back in again. This was information overload. This was the first person she had come across in years who was actually in regular contact with P.J., and of all people it was Kayla Darcy. P.J. had gone through hell after he had shot and killed this girls mother. It nearly destroyed him.

"How,……humm, how is he?" asked Maggie trying to regain some composure. "We lost contact after I moved to Melbourne."

"Ah, yeah, great," replied Kayla. "He's a really funny guy. Works too hard though. I don't think he gives himself much life for anything but the job. Has knocked back his fair share of promotions too. Said there was no way he was going to get stuck in an office doing paperwork all day. Reckoned that was for the uniforms. Actually I remember him saying that was what _your_ lot were for."

Maggie grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like him. Obviously hasn't changed much."

"Well I guess I can't compare," said Kayla, "I don't remember him much from when I was a kid. I think you guys were too busy trying to sort out the rest of my family. You knew Luke was dead didn't you?"

"No," said Maggie, "I didn't… how?"

"In jail," replied Kayla. "He was found bashed. Was… two years last month. He hadn't changed, never would. Obviously rubbed someone up the wrong way and met his match. I had to decide when to turn the life support off. Now _there's _something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"So you're…"

"It!" said Kayla, "the last of the Darcy's."

With that the school bell sounded. Maggie looked at her watch, she hadn't planned on staying too long.

"Look," said Kayla, "it's Lunchtime. I usually get a few kids wandering in during their break with the odd problem. If you want, and you don't mind talking shop after hours, how about we meet say at the Imperial tonight? Have tea and maybe see if we can work out a plan to help these kids stay out of trouble?"

Maggie got up from her chair. "Yes, that would be fine. Say 6.30?"

"Yeah, good."

There was a knock at the office door.

"I'd best be going then, let you do your job."

"No worries," replied Kayla, "I will see you tonight."

Maggie wandered out of the school and back to the car. She didn't even notice the inquiring eyes of the students. She was still a little stunned.

She got back into the car and sat there for a few minutes. Staring back at the school before heading back to the Station. Snap out of it, she told herself. She knew she may have to face ghosts coming back here. People, old cases, were inevitably going to surface from time to time and haunt her.

When she arrived back at the Station only Jack was sitting at his desk. Jason and Bec. were out on Patrol. Josh. had the day off and Paul was… well Maggie wasn't sure _where_ he was, but that was nothing unusual. Poor Jack however, with his ankle still in plaster for a few more days, was confined to his desk. Maggie didn't mind too much, she had someone to off load some of her reports to!

"How's it going Jack?" she asked as she closed the swing door on the main counter.

"Oh, just dandy," he replied sarcastically, "I just _love_ paperwork."

"That's good," she smiled, "I'll have to get you to do more of it for me in the future."

"Not!" came his abrupt reply.

Maggie laughed. "How are Claire and Imogen then?"

"Good, really good," Jack replied with a big grin, "they should be home 'day after tomorrow. Claire wants to get out of the Hospital. Imogen just has to get back up to her birth weight before they will let her go. Seven pound twelve, and two weeks early. Claire is really glad she didn't go full term!"

"I _bet_ she is," replied Maggie.

"You will have to come around for dinner when they are home."

"I'd like that Jack, thanks," answered Maggie.

Maggie was just heading for her office, when they heard a commotion from outside the Station. The voices got louder and then the front door opened.

A teenage boy was giving Paul (who was giving him a _gentle_ shove along!) a mouthful of foul language. And didn't stop his barrage of abuse once inside the Station.

Paul pushed him towards the interview room as the verbal assault continued.

"Jack?" said Paul, "want to get the door for me?" Paul had one hand on the youths shoulder and held the other hand, still all bandaged, up in sympathy. "You can sit in on this if you want too."

"Yeah, beats paperwork," he replied.

"Thought it might," Paul answered.

Jack hobbled over to the interview room, opened the door, and let the teenager in.

"I'll be there in a tic," said Paul, closing the interview room door.

"Well," said Maggie, "he's charming. Where is the soap and water when you need it?"

"Yeah," replied Paul, "And I had to listen to it all the way back here from the Hospital."

"What were you doing there? And why have you brought him in?"

"I went," said Paul, "to get the stitches out of my hand. But on the way through the car park, I noticed the young bloke in there trying to break into some cars. Sort of in the right place etc., etc.,"

"Who is he?" queried Maggie.

"Don't know, I haven't come across him before. He wouldn't say," replied Paul. "He is refusing to tell me anything."

"Obviously a juvenile though," said Maggie, "we can't do much until we find out who he is and notify his parents."

"Well, if he won't tell us, what do you expect _me_ to do?" Paul asked. As if he needed _her_ to give him a lesson on procedure.

"Well, I've been down talking to Kayla Darcy at the Secondary College this morning. She may know who he is."

"Well fine, give her a call," replied Paul, "I guess we just have to baby-sit him in the meantime?"

"Yep. I will call her now."

Maggie went to her office and grabbed the list of phone numbers for the local schools. The receptionist put the call through to Kayla's office.

"Afternoon, Kayla Darcy speaking……"

"Hello again Kayla, Maggie Doyle. I think I might need your help down here."

"What's the problem?" Kayla asked.

"We've got a 'juvie' down here. Caught red handed by our Detective breaking into cars. But he is not being very helpful. Won't tell us who he is. I was hoping that you might be able to……"

"Can be there in ten to twenty minutes," said Kayla.

"Look, that's great, thanks," replied Maggie.

"No worries," Kayla replied, "I'll be there soon."

Maggie hung up the phone and went to let Paul know that Kayla was coming in. He had gone back to his office, and left Jack to baby-sit the offender. Not that Jack was too keen about it. He wanted to get back out on the job. And was tired of all the otherwise unwanted jobs he was getting around the station.

Maggie was back in her office, when she heard the front door open and then close. Kayla had arrived. Maggie met her at the front bench.

"Hello again," said Maggie, "Thanks for coming down here so quickly."

"That's fine," replied Kayla, "I just hope I can help."

Maggie opened the swing-door of the front counter and let Kayla through. She followed Maggie to the interview room.

Inside the young offender had become slightly more subdued. Well at least he had stopped the flow of abuse.

Through the now opened door, Kayla just looked at him.

"Cameron Wallace," said Kayla, the boy looked up at her. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

He looked away again.

"You were meant to come and see me this morning at school," she continued, "Remember, it was part of the agreement with your level co-ordinator."

"Didn't go to school," he replied sullenly.

"Well, that's obvious," she said sarcastically. "Found something better to do did we?"

"Don't have to say nothin' if I don't want to," he replied, "I know my rights." He was grinning and seemed very sure of himself until Kayla delivered the final punch.

"Well, we will see about that I suppose when your Dad gets here."

He quickly deflated. "Why do 'ya' have to call him?"

"Because you are only fourteen, and that is just how the Law works." Kayla replied. "So where is Travis?"

"How should I know," said Cameron, "what do I look like, his mother?"

"That will be enough cheek out of you!" said Jack. "Who is Travis? Not Travis Southern?"

"You know him?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah, I've come across him a couple of times." Jack replied.

"Travis and young Cameron here are rarely apart," continued Kayla, looking at Cameron. "And I bet if I checked the school roll for today, I would find that Travis was absent too. Wouldn't I?"

Cameron sat there in silence.

"He would have been there this afternoon too," said Kayla to Maggie.

"Well, we better give Cameron's family a call so we can start. You have some idea where I can find them?" asked Maggie.

"Ah, last I knew, his Mum works at the Travel Agency and his Dad teaches over at the Ag. College," she replied.

Maggie left Jack in the interview room with Cameron and closed the door.

"Look thanks for this," said Maggie.

"That's fine," said Kayla, "glad I could help. Look Cameron isn't a really bad kid. He is more of a follower. It's Travis that you have to watch. He would have there, just kept low when your Detective nabbed Cameron. Much to Cameron's parents distaste."

"Well I guess there is one in every group," said Maggie, opening the swing door on the front counter to let Kayla out.

"Yeah, and unfortunately Travis reminds me a little of Luke. Not as bad, but if he keeps going the way he has so far………….. well, it would be such a waste. Anyway, I will see you later down at the Imperial?"

"Yes, that is still fine," replied Maggie.

"I had better get back to the school. I like to bet there at the end of the day. Just incase anyone wants a chat. I will see you later."

"Bye," Maggie replied as she watched Kayla leave before going to her office to phone Travis' parents. She had phoned the Mother, who had obviously then phoned her husband, as they both arrived at the Station half an hour later.

Neither very happy with their son.

Maggie was already at the Imperial with Tom, Bec., and Josh. when Kayla arrived. Jason was playing good Samaritan by taking Jack over to the Hospital to see Claire and Imogen, and apparently the Detective had a 'hot' date over in St. Davids. Tom had wandered in for a couple of drinks with his former colleagues. He was heading up to Gympie the next morning for a few weeks. He had been in the Travel Agents to pick up his ticket for the flight when Maggie had phoned Mrs. Wallace. His police nose had led him to see what the problem was.

"Hello Kayla," said Maggie as Kayla approached the group.

"Sorry I am a bit late Maggie," she replied, "got caught up with paperwork."

"Oh, I've been there!" said Maggie with a laugh. "You would know everyone then?"

"Yes, I think so. Hello Mr. Croydon. How are you enjoying retirement?" she asked.

"Very nicely thank you Kayla. And please, call me Tom." he replied. He was very impressed with how Kayla had turned out, considering her background.

"Well, I don't know about you Kayla, but I'm hungry. Shall we?" asked Maggie.

"Definitely," Kayla replied, "I don't think I found time for lunch today. No, come to think of it I didn't. Too busy."

"Okay, catch you guys later," Maggie said to Bec. and Josh. "and Boss, have a great time in Gympie. Say hello to Anna for me." Maggie still hadn't got used to calling him anything else but Boss.

"Will do," he replied.

Maggie and Kayla headed into the Dining room. Tom wasn't the only one who saw the irony in these two women having a meal together. It had crossed Chris' mind too as she took their orders for Dinner. Chris had know about Maggie and P.J. long before _they_ had finally admitted to it themselves. And here was a Darcy, a member of the family that nearly destroyed P.J. and his career, having dinner with Maggie Doyle. How times change thought Chris to herself.

"I have been going back through the reports over the past six months," said Maggie, "and it seems that the vandalism and underage drinking is steadily getting worse."

"I know," replied Kayla, "the teenagers have nothing to do. They are also going over to the nightclubs in St. Davids and getting a continual supply of various drugs. Look I know we have drugs here in Mt. Thomas, but it seems that the access is easier over there. I think the greater the demand, the easier the supply. But they are then bringing them back over here."

"If we go in too tough though," continued Maggie, "they just go somewhere else. It doesn't solve the initial problem."

"I know," replied Kayla, "There is actually something I have been thinking about for awhile that I would like to run by you."

"Fire away," said Maggie.

"Well, I was thinking of putting together a proposal to re-establish a Youth Club in the town. The funding is there, I really just have to put the submission together. I worked with one in Melbourne, getting it up and running. We already have the 'Blue Lighters' Basketball team. I mean that has been going for as long as I can remember."

"Yes, it has," said Maggie, "I remember when Nick Schulz coached them. Josh. does it now."

"Well, yes," replied Kayla, "I was hoping that maybe some of your colleagues may be interested in being involved with this?"

"You don't think a Police presence would keep them away?" asked Maggie.

"Maybe a few to begin with, but I think once they saw the others having a good time, they would come around. It would keep you in touch with what is happening out there too."

Maggie really liked the idea. It would be good for Mt. Thomas. They chatted over dinner about it and Maggie agreed to help Kayla with the proposal from a Police input perspective. She even suggested approaching Tom when he came back from Gympie. It would give him something to do, and keep him out of her hair! He had the respect of the local community which would calm any fears amongst the townsfolk regarding groups of teenagers congregating together.

"It is still early," said Kayla after they had finished their meal, "do you want to come around to my place for a coffee? I have all the paperwork that I have started on for the funding submission. You can see where I am up to?"

"Okay, why not," said Maggie. "Where is your car? Out the front?"

Kayla nodded.

"I will follow you then."

They both headed off out of the Pub.

They arrived at Kayla's flat. It was one of five in the block. It was tastefully furnished and homely.

I'll just go put the jug on to boil" said Kayla heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, great," replied Maggie.

She looked around the lounge room of the flat. An unusual ornament caught her eye on the shelf. Sort of like a set of football goal posts, only with used ammunition. It was a small flat piece of wood with two spent shotgun cartridges glued vertically and a 303 casing also glued vertically either side. 

Kayla walked back into the room. "Ah, you like my unusual tastes?"

"Um, I'm not sure……." Said Maggie.

Kayla picked it up. "P.J. actually got the dead bullets for me just after we caught up in the city, but I put it together. It's sort of a symbol of my past. It's to remind me of where my life could have gone. Whenever I had a bad day at Uni. or even now with work, I can remind myself of how luck I am and how different it could have been. It refocuses me. Corny eh?"

"No, not at all," replied Maggie, "we all have something that gets us through the hard bits."

Maggie looked at Kayla's university graduation photo also sitting on the shelf. "My Police Academy photo," said Maggie, "reminds me of why I joined the force and what I have achieved."

"Yeah, my graduation, that was a good day. Hey you said you haven't seen P.J. for awhile, let me find my other graduation photos. He's in a couple of them."

"He went to your Graduation?" asked Maggie wondering when the surprises were going to stop.

"Yeah, I didn't have any one else to go. I told you, he's sort of adopted me I think," she replied looking into a cupboard. "Now he would have made an interesting Dad," she continued with a grin. "But a bit too overprotective. Would have driven any teenage daughter crazy! God, he used to drive me mad sometimes, still does! It was always…. 'who are you seeing, would you like me to run a check on them for you,….. don't drink too much.' Ah, here they are. And there goes the kettle." Kayla handed the album to Maggie. "Have a look through while I make some coffee."

Maggie was starting to wonder what she had got herself into. She looked at the front of the album. There was no getting out of this, not with Kayla here. She sat down in a lounge chair, and put the album in her lap. She opened it and started scanning each photo. There were the official type ones of Kayla with her degree. She had become a very pretty woman. Maggie remembered a very different Kayla. Freckle faced and confused. But now, the caterpillar had transformed into the butterfly. There were photo's with other students, happy that their years of study where finally over. And then she saw him. Her heart skipped several beats. She ran her finger over the face in the photograph.

__

Her P.J., looking as handsome as he always had. Her nervousness in seeing his face again disappeared as she hurriedly flicked over the pages hoping to catch a glimpse of him again. There was another photo, clearer than the previous. His eyes, piercingly blue, remelted her heart.

"Did you find them?" called Kayla from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks I have," she replied. She didn't know what else to say.

"He used to be good value when I was at Uni." said Kayla returning from the kitchen with the coffee. "I used to practice my analyzing and counseling skills on him." She handed Maggie a coffee and sat down on the couch. "He was such a laugh. He would come up with these great scenario's, it took me a while before I figured out that it wasn't stuff he had made up, it was actual stuff he had been through and saw himself. You two were friends weren't you?"

"Yes we were," said Maggie taking a sip of her coffee. "But as I said, we lost touch when I moved from here to Melbourne."

"He talks about you still," said Kayla.

That caught Maggie's attention.

"That's why I figured you must have been _good_ friends. I don't really hear about anyone else that he used to work with. Except if they die or do something really stupid," she ended with a grin.

"I thought he would have forgotten all about me by now," said Maggie off handedly as if it hadn't really been anything. She didn't want Kayla to know how much she wanted to hear news of him.

"Nah, apparently not." Replied Kayla. "When I was talking to him a couple of days ago, I told him one of his old buddies had come back……."

"You mentioned I was here……?" interrupted Maggie, "back in Mt. Thomas?"

"Um, yeah," she replied, "but he said he already knew. You may have lost contact with him, but I think it is pretty safe to say that he has known where you have been over the years. Remember we _are_ talking about P.J."

Maggie sat there stunned. Kayla grinned at her. "Thought that would be your reaction."

Maggie looked at her. "It's that transparent isn't it?"

"Yep. You did a good job hiding it. But I've got to know P.J. over the last four years and I can read him like a book! It's the way he looks when he mentions you name."

"God I've missed him," said Maggie. She surprised herself. It was the first time in years she had admitted anything about her feelings. It was weird, but she felt comfortable talking to Kayla about him.

"He is a really nice guy. Always really generous. He'd notice that I didn't have something that he figured I'd need and he would buy it for me," continued Kayla. "I tried to stop him at first. But it was a waste of time. I guess because he knew that I was alone now and I guess he knew what it felt like. With his Mother gone, he was pretty much alone in this world too."

"His Mother, when did she die?" asked Maggie saddened with the news.

"Ah, it was before I met up with him in Melbourne, so it would have to be four or five years ago."

"Oh," said Maggie, "he and his Mum were really close. I met her a couple of times. She was really nice."

"Well, he created a few rumors for me at Uni.," said Kayla with a grin.

"How?" Maggie asked.

"Well, I used to live on campus," continued Kayla, "he would turn up out of the blue with something for me. Um….books, because I love reading or my floor rug." She pointed to a colourful Aztec designed woven rug placed under the coffee table. "My room was pretty bare and boring. He said it needed brightening up."

Maggie laughed. "He used to have this bright orange sofa. It would almost glow in the dark!"

"I'd believe it!" said Kayla, "anyway, I used to get comments from the others about what "my sugar-daddy" was going to turn up with next! I mean here was this older guy, showing up to see me and bringing presents. He thought it was hysterical!! Meanwhile I copped all the comments!"

Maggie laughed and laughed. She could just see P.J. enjoying the attention. "Well he always _did _have a high opinion of himself," said Maggie wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Hummmmm, sorry, REALLY not my type. He's all yours!" replied Kayla.

"Ah well," said Maggie, "that was another lifetime ago really."

"It's not too late you know?" said Kayla, "I can give you his number?"

"No, no, it _is_ too late," said Maggie, "it wouldn't …….just…….no, I can't think about it."

"Okay," replied Kayla, "I won't push the issue. But if you change your mind, just let me know."

"Yeah, ta, thanks. I can't believe you've got me talking about him. I don't think I have talked about him like this since I left."

"Ah well," said Kayla with a grin, "I'm a trained counselor, aren't I. I do this for a living."

"Well you are very good at it," replied Maggie.

"I think he has missed you too," she replied.

Maggie nodded and took another sip of her coffee. "But like you said this afternoon, what's in the past, is in the past. We can't go back."

"But," said Kayla, "the past can help us map out our future, make the right choices."

"Hummmmm… ah, Kayla, I would prefer it if P.J. didn't know about this conversation."

"What conversation?" replied Kayla with a smile.

"Exactly," laughed Maggie.

Maggie woke up from her sleep with a start. With her eyes wide open she forced herself to breath deeply although she could feel her heart pounding rapidly. It has only been a dream, well a nightmare really. She had just relived the whole Darcy incident, right down to holding Kayla back from her dead mother lying on the damp earth of their backyard.

Maggie now lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She didn't want to close her eyes just yet, incase the dream came back.

Rolling over, she glanced at the alarm clock. Three forty-two am it read. Maggie switched on her bedside lamp before getting out of bed and wandering to the kitchen to get a drink. Her barefeet now cold from the floor. She flicked the kitchen light on, nearly blinding herself with its brightness. She closed her eyes tightly for a second before opening them again and blinking. Maggie found a glass and, after letting the tap run for a few seconds, filled it. With the tap and kitchen light both back off, she headed to bed. She took a couple of mouthfuls of water before placing the glass on the bedside table and climbing back under the covers. She opened her bedside drawer and took out P.J.'s letters that she had put there the week before.

P.J., what to do? Did she _want_ to do anything? If only she had stayed down in Melbourne. Not come back to Mt. Thomas at all. No, coming back was right. And, despite being born and bred in the city, Maggie didn't feel that she belonged there when she went back. This was home.

She laughed to herself at the thought of P.J. playing the father role with Kayla. He had a soft spot for kids, although he tried hard not to let it show. If only she had been able to give him the family he wanted so much……… but there was no point in living for 'if only'. Maggie remembered how he went 'gar gar' over little Rachael Freeman. She had been an adorable baby, he even had a photo of them once. She remembered how annoyed he was with himself when he misplaced it. Rachael, she would have to be at least eight maybe nine years old now. She reminded herself to ask Chris about Clancy, Leonie and Rachael. Rachael was placed in a foster family but Maggie assumed that they were all still in Mt. Thomas. 

She looked at P.J.'s letters. Maybe she could just check and see where he was. It wouldn't hurt. No-one would need to know. Kayla could tell her, hell, _she _had wanted to give her his phone number. But she didn't want to ask. No, if she went and found the information herself, then there wouldn't be anyone putting expectations on her to do anything with it. Maggie yawned. It was already after four and the alarm was set for a quarter to seven. She put the letters back in the opened drawer, closed it and turned off the light. Sleep, she needed sleep.

Again Maggie woke suddenly again. But not from a dream and not from her alarm either. It was the phone. It was almost five-thirty am. She jumped out of bed and quickly went to answer it.

"Maggie Doyle."

"Sorry to wake you Boss, it's Josh. We have a fire at the old Railway Hall. Fire Brigade are down there, but it looks like the place is totally gone," he said. "Sometimes there are squatters……"

"Hummm, yeah, its okay Josh," she replied, "I'll head straight over there. End of Railway Parade, right?"

"Yes, well it _was_," answered Josh.

Maggie hung up the phone and headed back to her room. She threw on some clothes and headed out.

The Fire Brigade were indeed still there when she arrived. She saw the familiar face of Marcus Dempsey. She remembered him from the fire around the corner from her house a few weeks earlier.

"Snr. Sgt. Doyle," he said as she approached him, "is there something about you and fires?"

One of the older, and longer standing Mt. Thomas Fire Brigade Officers looked at Maggie and grinned.

"She does have a bit of history with fires around here actually," he said seeing the irony in Marcus' comments.

"Yeah," Maggie replied with a wry grin, "but that's another story!"

"The building appears to have been empty," said Marcus not understanding the exchange, "probably kids with nothing better to do."

"So," she asked, "are you suggesting it was accidental or deliberate?"

"Hard to say, maybe deliberate, but I mean, who would want to torch it? What would be the point?"

Maggie agreed, it was something to be considered.

"So definitely no-one inside?" she queried.

"We won't know for awhile yet," he replied. "But I don't think so. Hey, we haven't had that drink yet," he said turning on the charm.

"No we haven't," replied Maggie with a smile.

"Perhaps tonight then, down at the Imperial?" he asked.

"Well, I should be down there anyway, sounds good," she said.

"Anyway, I have to get back to this," he continued, indicating back to the burnt out building, "I might catch you tonight then."

"Yes, maybe," she replied. "I am heading home. Give us a call at the Station if you happen to find anyone inside."

"Will do Snr. Sgt.!" he laughed saluting to her.

She laughed and headed back to her car. The sun was starting to come up. No point in going back to bed. Time to get ready for work she told herself.

Another day at the office. The report came in that the old Railway Hall was empty. No bodies to be found. However the fire did seem suspicious. There was no electricity connected so they had to rule out an electrical fault. It seemed that deliberate was the most likely cause, but who and why was still a mystery.

The day was rather uneventful. Just as Maggie liked it. A whole day with no major crime in Mt. Thomas she laughed to herself as she switched off the office light and headed out.

Maggie was sitting with Josh. and Bec. at the Imperial when she noticed Marcus walking towards her. When she had arrived, he had been standing over near the pool table, obviously with some of the other members from the Fire Brigade.

"Buy you a drink?" he asked Maggie.

"Ah, not finished this one yet," she said, holding up her glass that was still quite full.

"Well, how about dinner then?" he replied casually.

Maggie was taken aback by his directness.

"Think I will get going," said Josh. taking the last mouthful of his drink and standing.

"Me too," said Bec. "See you tomorrow Boss," she grinned.

Maggie gave them both a pleading look that she hoped conveyed a message of 'don't leave me here'. Either the message was too subtle or her colleagues chose to ignore it.

She turned back to Marcus. "Ah, well, no thanks," replied Maggie, "I have some paperwork to do tonight."

"Well," he said sitting down in Josh's vacant seat, "I will just have to wait until you have finished that drink, so I can buy you another."

Maggie gave one of her best fake smiles. She had to give him points for trying.

"I've been warned about you," he continued.

"Oh," said Maggie rather surprised. "By who?"

Maggie had decided that he had been in the Pub for awhile, and had consumed a reasonable quantity of alcohol.

"Those blokes over there that I work with," he replied indicating towards the men playing pool. "They tell me you're a real heartbreaker."

"Did they?" she answered shortly. She wasn't used to having her personal life commented on by strangers.

"Well I don't think you will have any worries about having a broken heart," she replied. This guy _had_ been interesting, but now, she had totally changed her mind.

"So, I won't have any worries because you're not interested, or because I am not a Detective? Love'm and leave'm I hear."

Now Maggie was _really_ annoyed. And for a few seconds was at a loss for words. She composed herself. She was _not_ going to get into a discussion with him about her private life, past or present.

"Actually," said Maggie, "we'll have to make that drink another time. I just remembered something I have to do."

Maggie stood up, and without another word, or waiting for a reply, she left him sitting there.

She drove back to the Station. With everyone gone home, she could look through Kayla's submission in peace.

Maggie started moving some files piled on her desk when she noticed a large envelope amongst them with "Tom" written on the front.

It was not sealed, so she pulled out the contents. It was all the notes and messages from his retirement party. He must have left it behind.

Maggie looked through them and saw the one that P.J. had sent. It was actually via email which made Maggie laugh. The thought of him using a computer was hysterical. He had always been allergic to them, and found a way to get someone _else_ find the information for him! But now Maggie knew where he was. She had his email address. She looked at it and smiled to herself. Very original she thought, 'minziesmate@…...' Why couldn't he have just forgotten about her. Got on with his life…….

She heard a noise and stopped.

"Hello?" came the call and then she saw Jack's face.

"Maggie," he said hobbling to her office doorway. "What are you doing here? I saw the light and thought someone must have forgotten to turn it off."

"I was just," started Maggie, "doing some catching up. She quickly put the notes back into the envelope, hoping Jack hadn't noticed.

"Anyway," she said, "where are your crutches and why isn't the plaster on your foot?"

"Long story," he replied.

"Well, I have time," she grinned, leaning back in her chair.

"Well………. it isn't that long really, just stupid I suppose," he answered. "I was mopping the kitchen floor, Claire and Imogen come home tomorrow and I want the place to look nice. Anyway…. to cut to the chase, I knocked over the bucket, water went everywhere. The plaster on my foot got all wet, so I took it all off myself. It doesn't feel too bad actually. May even come good eventually, but I think my days as a ruckman for the Mt. Thomas footy club are numbered!"

Well, don't think that because the plaster is off that you're going to go any further than this office still," she replied.

He gave her a mournful look that made her laugh. 

"When you have seen the Doctor and got the all clear, then I _might_ let you get back behind the wheel. But, until then, no way!"

"You're no fun," he pretended to sulk.

"And you think the Boss would have let you come back any earlier?" she quizzed.

"Well……………. no. But it is more fun trying to make you feel bad." He grinned.

"Nope, didn't work," she laughed.

It was lunchtime the next day when Kayla Darcy walked into the Station.

"Kayla, hello," said Jack looking up from his desk, "what can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if Maggie Doyle was available?" she replied.

"No, sorry," he said shaking his head, "she's out at the moment. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"No thanks, that's okay," she said, turning to leave. Oh, but well, you could tell

me. I heard there was a fire at the old Railway Hall. Was it bad?"

"Bad? Oh, only if you call burnt totally to the ground, bad?" he said.

"Damn!" replied Kayla, "ah, maybe you could give Maggie a message. Could you ask her to give me a call at the school later today?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack replied.

He watched Kayla leave before returning to his paperwork. Well, actually, it was Maggie's paperwork, but he had wanted to leave early to bring Claire and Imogen home. This was the trade off.

About half an hour later, Maggie arrived at the Station.

"What's news Jack?" she asked as she wandered through the back of the Station.

"Absolutely nothing, Just about finished _your_ reports," he replied.

"Good then. I thought Bec. and Josh. may have been back by now?" she replied.

"Maybe they got sidetracked," Jack replied with a grin, "you and P.J. used to get _sidetracked_ a lot if I remember correctly."

"Jack, what are you saying? P.J. and I were together, so are you insinuating that………. Are you saying Bec. and Josh. are……….. exactly what _are_ you saying?" Maggie asked.

"Nah," laughed Jack, "Bec. and Josh? I'm just joking. Well, I _think_ I am joking……….." Jack sat there staring into space with a grin. "I, well, they fight so much, well argue, so I have always discounted the possibility. But then again……..I remember that on more than one occasion we thought you and P.J. would actually come to blows! I might have to sus. this one out, now that you mention it."

"Keep me informed," replied Maggie.

"Well, okay, hypothetically Snr. Sgt.," continued Jack with a big smile, "say they _were_ ahhhhh together? What action would _you_ take?"

"Jack……….."

"No, seriously," he replied.

"Hypothetically?" she said, not really wanting to be drawn into this type of discussion, not even with Jack, "Well, I would have to consider the situation on its merits. But to be honest, I really don't know and I hope I don't have to make any decisions like that. Anyway, I have some phone calls to make."

"Oh, yes," said Jack, "hang on a minute. Kayla Darcy was looking for you. Could you give her a call at the school."

"Did she say she had a problem?" asked Maggie.

"Nope," he replied.

Maggie went to her office, still wondering over the comment Jack had made about Bec. and Josh. Surely he was joking? It had been the Boss' policy not to have 'couples' working in the same Station. But she and P.J. had coped well most of the time. Except for that 'Ben' thing. But that was only a small hiccup along the way that she preferred to forget.

She picked up the phone and dialed the school. The number was engaged, so she decided to try again later.

Maggie could hear Josh's voice coming over the radio, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Jack had gone to attend to it. Within a minute or so, Jack was standing, well leaning, in her doorway.

"That was Josh," he said.

"I know," Maggie replied, "I heard that much."

"Well, apparently they are bringing in three young blokes. They were hanging around the middle café and someone overheard them talking about the fact that they lit the fire over at the Railway Hall. The guy saw Bec. and Josh. out on patrol and told them.

"Three of them? What is this a juvenile crime wave? Do we have any idea who they are?" Maggie asked.

"Josh. didn't say. I guess we will have to wait until they get here," replied Jack.

They didn't have to wait long.

Maggie was in the main office when Bec. and Josh arrived with the three.

"Who have we here?" she asked as the led them in.

"Won't say," said Bec.

"Ah," said Jack. "silent treatment again is it? He recognised two of the teenagers. "Cameron Wallace, we meet again. And your friend Travis Southern."

"So who is the third wannabe bad boy?" asked Maggie.

None of the three were saying anything.

"Josh, take Cameron into the interview room. Bec.," continued Maggie, "Take Travis to my office and Jack, if you could take our mystery fellow into Paul's office. Explain to him what is happening."

Jack nodded as he led the youth to the C.I. office.

"I'll phone Cameron's parents, again, where will we find yours Travis?" Maggie asked.

He said nothing.

"Fine, suit yourself," said Maggie.

Bec. took Travis to Maggie's office while Maggie used one of the phones in the main office to call Cameron's parents. She decided they should be able to tell her where to find Travis' parents.

Meanwhile, Jack and Paul had been chatting to the boy in the C.I. office.

"You know it's not going to do you any good, not telling us who you are," said Jack. "We _will _find out. It is really only delaying the inevitable."

The youth sat there. Refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

Jack and Paul were getting no where and decided to give up until the boy was identified.

Paul left Jack minding him and headed to see if Maggie was making anymore progress. He knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

Paul opened the door, "Snr. Sgt., can I have a word?" he asked.

Maggie got out of her chair and went to the door.

"We can't get the other one to tell us who he is," said Paul quietly.

"Bec., I'll just be a tic," said Maggie.

"Sure," she replied.

Maggie walked through the doorway into the main office, closing the door behind her.

"No, he hasn't said either. All he is doing is giving us a fair amount of lip. Won't tell us how to contact his parents, hopefully when Cameron's parents get here, they can tell us."

"Yes, well we can't do anything yet. Do you think it is possible they are responsible?" he asked.

"Well," replied Maggie, "from what Kayla has told me, Travis is a real troublemaker. Heading along the same path as her brother."

"Darcy?????…………. Yeah….. Luke Darcy…….. P.J. told me about him once."

"Really? I didn't realise you two worked together for very long," said Maggie surprised.

"Ah, no…… we didn't. Think he told me once after he left. We…….."

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass, coming from Maggie's office. Maggie and Paul rushed back in. There was glass everywhere and blood.

"He tried to go through the window," said Bec. holding onto Travis.

"She pushed me into the window," yelled the youth, "she's crazy. I'm bleeding. You've got to get me to the hospital."

Maggie surveyed the scene and realised she had to think quickly.

"Paul grab the first ad kit will you," she instructed, "and a couple of towels too."

"What the hell……." Said Josh., opening the door between the interview room and the office.

"Travis you okay?" called Cameron from the interview room, seeing his mate lying on the floor.

"Shut up you stupid bastard," he called, "just watch these dogs, or you could end up like me!"

"It's okay Josh.," said Maggie, "I think we have the situation under control.

Josh. nodded and closed the door again.

"You guys okay?" called Jack from the doorway of the C.I. office.

"Fine Jack," said Paul heading back with the first aid box.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jason standing in the doorway. He had just arrived back from patrol.

"Jason, perfect," said Maggie, "can you come in here. Bec. main office please."

"But Boss, I didn't……."

"Not now Bec., out!" replied Maggie.

Bec. looked hurt, but Maggie knew she would get over it. Maggie didn't believe Travis' story, but she new that she had put Bec. in an awkward situation by leaving her in there by herself. "Start your report on this okay? While it's fresh in your mind."

Maggie wrapped a towel around the boy's arm that was bleeding from several cuts. Glass crunched under Jason's feet as he approached.

"Jason, Paul, I think you'd better get Travis over to the hospital. I'll give them a call and tell them you are on your way," said Maggie.

"Okay sunshine," said Paul to Travis, "let's go."

"Careful, I'm injured," he replied with a smart grin. Travis looked at Bec. as he walked into the main office. "You're gonna go down for this bitch," he snarled.

"That's enough of that," said Paul, "keep your mouth shut." And he led him through the office and out the back door.

"Boss," said Bec., "honestly. I was just sitting there. He got up, I told him to sit down. Next thing I knew he made a leap at the window."

"Bec., its okay," said Maggie sitting on the edge of the desk, "I believe you. I'm only sorry I put you in this situation. I should never have left you alone with him."

"You weren't to know he was going to pull a stunt like that though," replied Bec.

"Look, just do you're report. Make sure you include everything. Every single detail, no matter how small. It's always the tiny insignificant detail that you forget, that trips you up everytime."

Bec. nodded.

"Now," continued Maggie, "where is the broom?"

"Lost property cage I think," Bec. replied.

Maggie was still cleaning up the mess when Cameron's parents arrived. Maggie saw them come in the front door, and met them at the desk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wallace, sorry to get you down here again…….."

"No, its us who should be sorry," said Mrs. Wallace. "What has Cameron done this time?"

"Well, we want to discuss a particular incident with him. Could you tell us if your son was home _all_ Tuesday night?" asked Maggie.

"Well, no," replied Mr. Wallace, "he stayed over at Peter Atkins' house. Peter seems like a decent kid, and Cameron has been getting behind in his school work. They were going to study together. They have exams soon."

"Mr. Wallace?" asked Maggie, "you know Peter?"

He nodded.

"Could you give me a brief description of him?"

"Well," he said stopping to think, "he's a little shorter than Cameron I think, ah………. Wiry sorta looking light brown hair, you know, always looks messy. Pale looking kid, don't think he sees much sun……… ah what else?……"

"No," said Maggie interrupting, "that's plenty thanks. If you would like to wait in the interview room with your son, I will be in there shortly."

Maggie opened the door and showed them through.

"That's got to be the other kid in the C.I. office," said Bec.

"I think so, sounds like a pretty good description. I think I will check." Maggie replied.

Maggie went over to the C.I. office and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Everything okay in here Jack?" she asked.

"The silence is deafening," he replied.

"Well Paul has had to step out for a little while. So I will give you a call shortly."

"Fine," said Jack.

"How about you Peter, do you want a drink or something?" said Maggie turning her attention to the youth.

"No," came the reply, before he realised what he had done.

"Ah," said Jack with a grin, "_Peter_, so what is the rest of it?"

"Peter Atkins," Maggie replied. "I am just about to contact his parents."

Peter sat there looking even sadder as Maggie went back to Bec.

"Okay," said Maggie, "we know how they are. Let's call his parents and we can start asking questions. I think he will tell more that the other two. Looks as frightened as a mouse."

Maggie walked into the interview room.

"Okay Cameron, what can you tell us about your whereabouts on Tuesday night?" Maggie asked.

"I was studying at a friends house all night," he replied.

"And that friend," continued Maggie, "is Peter Atkins who is currently in with one of my officers as we speak?"

"Is he?" replied Cameron with a grin. "Wouldn't know."

Mr. Wallace sprang into life. "Don't get smart with her boy, just tell the……."

"Mr. Wallace, please," said Josh.

Mr. Wallace sat back down again.

"Well Cameron, that's not we have heard about Tuesday night. You Travis and Peter were overheard earlier today discussing the fire at the Railway Hall. And that the three of you were the ones who torched it."

"Cameron! Is this true?" exclaimed Mrs. Wallace unable to control herself.

"Mrs. Wallace, please," said Maggie, "Cameron?"

"Not sayin' nothin'," he replied.

"Well, have a think about this Cameron. It is a serious offence. It would look better for you if you told us what happened. Because we _will_ find out what happened."

Cameron sat there tight lipped.

There was a knock at the door, and Bec. entered.

Humm, Boss, she motioned towards the main office.

"Okay," said Maggie, "we will leave it for now at the moment. Josh., if you wouldn't mind staying here for a tic?"

"That's fine," said Josh., "it will give Cameron a chance to have think."

Maggie left the office.

In the waiting area of the office a woman stood there.

"This is Mrs. Atkins," said Bec.

"Ah, Mrs. Atkins. If you wouldn't mind coming through." Said Maggie.

"What is this about?" she asked.

"Perhaps, if you could just come through." She replied.

Maggie took Mrs. Atkins to the C.I. office.

"Peter, what have you been doing?" his mother asked when she saw him.

"Mum….. I …."

"Mrs. Atkins, please take a seat." Said Maggie.

"Peter, we have a few questions to ask you about Tuesday night," said Maggie.

He shifted nervously in his chair.

"Peter?" said his mother, "you went to Cameron Wallace's on Tuesday night, to study………."

"Are you saying Mrs. Wallace," said Maggie, "that Peter was not at home on Tuesday night?"

"No, he wasn't. He went to Cameron's. Peter, you went to Cameron's?….."

"Peter?" said Jack, "you know that it will better for you to tell us what happened. If you co-operate, we can help you. But if you don't, well it is out of our hands."

Peter looked scared. "Okay, but it wasn't my idea. I didn't do anything. I just went long. I didn't do anything, honest…."

"It's okay. We believe you. Just start at the start and take it slowly," said Maggie.

"It was Travis' idea," Peter said. "Cameron and I _were_ going to study at his house. But Cameron, he's trying to get in good with Travis. I don't know why he would want to, Travis is a ratbag. Anyway, he said stuff the studying, let's go out. I guess, well……….. I haven't got a lot of mates, and Cameron wanted to be friends I thought. We met Travis. He said we were going to a bonfire. But I didn't know that he was going to light it. Not then. When I realised what was going on…….. well it was too late to stop him. And he is not the sort of person you would try to stop anyway. I could have ended up roasting on the fire. He's mad."

"Okay Peter. Jack," said Maggie, "if you could stay here with Mrs. Atkins and Peter. I will be back shortly."

Maggie felt like she was playing musical chairs.

"Getting anywhere?" asked Bec. as she walked back through.

"Yep," Maggie replied as she went back into the interview room.

"Cameron," she said as she closed the door behind her. "I've just been chatting with Peter. Is there anything _you_ want to tell me?"

"He spilled his guts, didn't he?" said Cameron. "Weak, that's what he is."

"Well, what do _you_ want to tell us?" said Josh. "There is no reason to get in more trouble than is necessary you know. Just tell us the truth."

"Hell, Peter didn't know what was going on. He just came along with me. Travis and I organised to meet. David is the smart one in class. Knew he would be a good cover to get out of the house. We met up with Travis just hanging around down the street. Said he wanted to have some fun, wanted to know if we wanted to as well. So we went with him. Next thing we knew we were down at the old Hall. He was saying it was just an old dump. It wouldn't matter, no one would miss it."

"So, he set the fire?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, there was a pile of old timber stacked under the front porch and a heap of old catalogues. Someone must have stashed them there instead of delivering them. He had a cigarette lighter. Set it all going and then we got the hell out of there."

"Okay," said Maggie. "Josh is going to take an official statement, do you understand that you will be charged as an accessory to this?"

Cameron nodded, not looking at anyone.

"But," continued Maggie, " as you have co-operated with us, we will see what we can do."

She got up from her chair and left Josh. to do the paperwork.

In the main office, Kayla Darcy was waiting to see her.

"Kayla, hello. I tried to phone you this afternoon. Couldn't get through." Said Maggie.

"That's okay. Hummm, I hear the Railway Hall has been torched." Said Kayla.

"Yes, actually we are taking official statements from two of those involved now. Why the interest?" asked Maggie.

"Well," said Kayla, "it was one of my options for a venue for the Youth Club."

"Ahh, well, not anymore it isn't," replied Maggie, "there isn't anything left of it."

"So I heard."

"We will find somewhere, don't worry. How about I come around tonight and we brainstorm for ideas?" said Maggie.

"We?" asked Kayla with a grin, "so you are really interested in it?"

"Of course," answered Maggie, "I meant what I said."

"Great, well I will go. I will catch you later" said Kayla.

"Ah, actually. You _might_ want to stay around. I know at least one of the young guys we have here is a fellow you have dealt with."

"Not Travis Southern?" said Kayla.

"Well, yes and no. He isn't here at the moment. He had a mishap with my office window. Jason and Paul have taken him down to the Hospital. I reckon he will need a few stitches. No we have a mate of his here."

"Cameron Wallace?" asked Kayla.

Maggie nodded.

"Damn, I was hoping he would keep out of trouble after yesterday. Are his parents here?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, and Peter Atkins' mother is here too." Replied Maggie.

"Peter? Peter is involved with the Hall being torched? I don't believe it. He is such a quiet kid. Are you sure?" queried Kayla.

"Yes, well he has admitted to being there. Would you like me to check with their parents, perhaps you could have a word with them?" answered Maggie.

"I think I had better. What about Travis? He lives with his father. Has he been in?"

"We haven't been able to contact him," said Maggie, "do you have any idea where I might find him?"

"He is an interstate truck driver. He may not even be home. I will see what I can find out if you like?" she asked.

"Look, that would be great Kayla. You can use the phone in my office. It's a bit draughty in there at the moment. I just have to go and have a chat to Jack."

Maggie headed to the C.I. Office and organised Jack to take a statement.

Maggie heard Jason on the radio as she left the C.I. Office.

"Mt. Thomas 508 to Mt. Thomas Station."

Maggie walked around the bench and picked up the mic.

"Roger Mt. Thomas 508, go ahead."

"Ah Boss, sorry. We have a bit of a problem here. We don't know how, but Travis Southern has done a runner. Looks like he went through another window. Just picked an opened one this time."

"Hell Jason! You two have a good look around the Hospital. If you can't find him, well then, I guess, head back in here. I'll notify VKC see if we can catch up with him," She said.

"Okay Boss, Mt. Thomas 508 clear." Replied Jason.

"Mt. Thomas Station going back on the side." Maggie put the mic. down.

Maggie looked to Kayla, and threw her hands in the air. "Just another day at the office I guess," she said.

"Yeah, I know what that's like some days." Kayla replied with a grin.

It was early evening when Maggie arrived at Kayla's flat.

"How did it go with Cameron and Peter?" asked Maggie.

"Well I think it went very well," said Kayla.

"Hopefully Cameron and Peter have learnt that they do have a future. That the whole world isn't against them," replied Maggie.

"I don't know about Travis though, I am hoping he isn't a lost cause," said Kayla.

"He has to want to sort himself out," replied Maggie. "Doing a runner this afternoon isn't going to help his cause either. You can't help him if he doesn't want to _be_ helped."

"I know, but it is so frustrating. Do you want a coffee? Or something stronger?" said Kayla with a grin.

"Ah, what have you got?" asked Maggie.

"I'm not sure, probably not much," said Kayla still smiling and heading for the kitchen cupboard. "Hummm, you have a choice. Baileys or Baileys."

"Well I don't know," said Maggie, "Baileys sounds okay."

"That it is then." replied Kayla with a laugh.

"Now where are the glasses? Kayla opened another cupboard. Just at that moment the phone started ringing. "Oh damn, Maggie do you want to get the glasses and I will get the phone."

"Sure, I think I can manage that," she replied.

"Seems I can't get through an evening without the phone ringing." She smiled at Maggie and went to pick it up. "Hello, Kayla Darcy speaking?…………. oh, hello you, how's it going?……………….. yeah, yeah, of course I'm fine…………………….. well of course, I'm always busy. You know what Mt. Thomas is like. Full of wayward troubled criminally minded teenagers……….. No that won't happen. Remember I was one of _them_ once…………….. Hey! pull your head in!………………….. So, to what do I owe this pleasure……. Oh really?………well no, I am fine. I actually have company at the moment." Maggie came out of the kitchen and handed Kayla her glass. "Ta," said Kayla. "……..no you don't need to run a check on them." Kayla stood there grinning. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Maggie suddenly realised that it must have been P.J. on the phone. *Her* P.J. She froze. 

"The company is female and we are talking shop. How about I ring you back tomorrow?………… yeah what time do you knock off work tomorrow…….. yeah okay then……… well what time will you leave the club?…………. so around nine? It won't be past your bedtime?…………… Yeah, yeah, you're funny too………. okay, I will catch you then………….. okay, bye."

She hung up the phone. "Would you believe it, that was…………"

"P.J." said Maggie.

"Yeah, two call is in as many weeks, he must be bored." Replied Kayla taking a sip of her drink.

"Club?" queried Maggie, sitting down on the couch. "Bit early to be heading home by nine, unless it's nine in the morning?"

"Ah, well he is getting old! No," said Kayla, "Youth club. He wanders in after work, makes his presence felt. I worked there for a while, that's how he got involved. We got some good regulars going there but there were a few thugs who would waltz in as if they owned the place. The odd ones who thought they could deal out of there. Ready made market with the kids who hung around. But you know P.J., cleaned the place up, actually put a few out of business rather than pushing them somewhere else. It's a safe place for the kids to go now."

"I'm surprised he has time for that sort of thing," said Maggie. "He must have a busy life."

Kayla could tell that Maggie was fishing for information. 

"Yeah, well, he does have this woman who I think occupies his heart."

Maggie nodded. She was glad he had someone, but felt sad at the same time.

"With work and the youth club, oh, and keeping tabs on me, I don't know how he does it all."

Maggie took a mouthful of her drink. "So do they have any kids?" asked Maggie cautiously.

"Yeah," replied Kayla, "four of them and one on the way…"

"Five! Well he didn't waste anytime…"

"Well the quads. are a handful," replied Kayla trying to contain her grin behind her glass and surpressing her laughter. It didn't work very well.

Maggie grinned when she realised what Kayla had been doing.

"That wasn't very nice," said Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, look. If you want to know anything about what he is doing, then just come out and ask," replied Kayla.

"Okay, okay," said Maggie, "umm…… how much of what you said is true, or none of it?"

"The first part was correct. The man has _no_ life. Work, more work, the kids at the club and trailing me."

"And the woman and kids? You said there was someone?"

"Oh yeah, for a long time but no kids," replied Kayla.

"What is she like, have you met her?" Maggie continued.

"Yes I have," replied Kayla.

"So, what is she like?"

"Well we get along really well." said Kayla, "She is a strong, intelligent woman. Knows her own mind and usually speaks it."

"Sounds like a handful for him," replied Maggie taking another sip of her drink.

"For God sake Maggie!!" exclaimed Kayla, "it's YOU! He is still _totally_ in love with you. He won't let any woman get near him."

"Oh hell," said Maggie.

Her heart was in turmoil. Despite the fact that she still dearly loved him, she had hoped he had moved on. She couldn't see any future for them.

"I don't think I could cope running into him back here," said Maggie.

"Well," replied Kayla, "I doubt that will ever happen. When I moved back here he basically told me not to expect him to visit."

"Oh?" said Maggie.

"Well he hasn't visited yet and I have been back now how long? I have invited him up here for various things, but he keeps finding an excuse. Says maybe one day, but I doubt it."

Maggie remembered the letters he had written. Especially the one telling her he was leaving Mt. Thomas. Too many memories he had said.

"Well I guess I am safe then," Maggie replied, looking at her empty glass.

"Want another?" asked Kayla.

"Hummm, yes, don't mind if I do!" she laughed.

This was going to be a good friendship.


End file.
